Sonrisas
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: Mi primera historia de ZoroxRobin que escribí y también la primera desde el cambio de nick. Agradezco el apoyo recibido y ahora un pequeño summary... La vida de Zoro después de que él matara a Robin (?) y como llegó a conocer a su propia hija que le dio muerte. Si pésimo summary, lean y déjenme review. Zoro y Robin... ZoRo principalmente y leve ZoTa :D


**Saludos a todos, los que me recuerdan soy JokerShikamaru pero con otro nick.**

**La nueva pareja que me ha cautivado por ver 500 episodios de One Piece... ZoroxRobin, sin mas detalles les presento mi primer fict de la pareja que participo en un concurso quedando en segundo lugar desde ese momento la mejore.**

**Dedicado principalmente a todos los que me apoyaron y animaron a continuarla. Gracias.**

* * *

**SONRISAS**

* * *

Cumplido el sueño de todos al encontrar el One Piece, se separaron, cada uno tomo el camino a elección, la tripulación del sombrero de paja se disolvió por segunda vez, Luffy regreso a su país natal considerando ir a nuevos mares ahora con el titulo de rey de los piratas, Nami volvió a Cocoyashi donando por segunda vez sus tesoros al pueblo y con el mapa del todo el mundo, Usopp se convirtió en un gran guerrero del mar y al regresar volvió a formar la tripulación de Usopp más no dejo de contar sus nuevas historias a Kaya, Sanji luego de conocer el All Blue regreso al Baratie a contar sus hazañas y pelearse con Zeff, Chopper regreso a Drum con diversos conocimientos médicos de todo el mundo, Franky ayudo a Iceburg que Water Seven se convirtiera en el mayor barco/isla del mundo, Brook se rencontró con Laboom en los cabos gemelos ahora le hace compañía al viejo Crocus… Zoro y Robin, ambos cumplieron sus sueños y nadie sabe más de ellos ni sus propios nakamas aunque prometieron reunirse otra vez.

18 años después.

Roronoa Zoro, el mejor espadachín del mundo acorralado por la marina, solo, completamente solo en una isla desierta de formaciones rocosas donde él era el único habitante de dicha isla. ¿Qué hacia solo? Apresuro la subida por la ladera hasta apoyarse en una gran roca que le servia para cubrirse de las balas. Se coloco su bandana y desenvaino sus tres katanas.

Una marine se le acerco demasiado acaso no pudo sentir su presencia, por el frente empuñando no una, ni dos, tres katanas, una en cada mano y la tercera en la boca… Santoryu pensó… El cuerpo viejo del Kenshi ya no podía más, era ella o él y un gran número de marine que buscaban la cabeza de la mano derecha y primer oficial del rey.

-Ashura…

El poder de liberar a Ashura, tres cabezas, seis brazos y nueve espadas, acaso un último recurso estaba a punto de morir o ya estaba viendo su muerte, hace 18 años ya no le importaba su vida porque hace 18 años su vida ya había terminado llevándose las dos cosas que más había amado en toda su vida.

-Vishnu…

La marine que lo perseguía imito a Ashura pero con otro nombre o eso le pareció, seis brazos, siete katanas, un momento siete, solo una cabeza se podría decir que era una copia exacta pero sus brazos no eran una ilusión se veían tan reales. El choque de los metales era inevitable tenia las de ganar el viejo Kenshi, en el último minuto un aroma que ya le era reconocido para él, bajo la guardia por el aroma o darse cuenta de algo muy importante. Esquivo a 4, pero 3 le dejaron grandes cortes, una gran cantidad de pétalos vuela en el aire no había ninguna duda se confirmaban sus sospechas siendo ya demasiado tarde.

Sus 3 katanas caen al suelo, las pierde.

Cae.

Cae y ella en su encima, empuña una katana en su cuello para darle el golpe el final, ese aroma… Ese aroma a flores, no había ninguna duda, la gorra de la marine se desprende revelando una gran cabellera verde, viendo por primera vez esos ojos que ya había visto antes.

No puede evitar sonreír.

Lágrimas de dolor, no, alegría. Sonríes mientras lloras al ver el fruto de tu amor mientras estas en las peores condiciones.

-Eres igual a tu madre, Olvia.

La sorpresa invade a la joven marine, al mencionar claramente el nombre de su madre de la boca de un completo extraño, no duda en tomar del cuello de la camiseta del Kenshi atrayéndolo a ella con suma violencia, abriendo más las heridas.

-¡Tu que sabes de mi madre!

Las lágrimas de Zoro invadían su cara como hace 18 años o ese día que perdió contra su maestro, si le decía la verdad todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta ahora, todo, se echaba a perder, ella era un marine… Él un simple pirata, jamás lo iba a aceptar como su...

Cambio su semblante de tristeza a uno lleno de furia, su sonrisa se volvió amarga, el demonio dormido por 18 años amenazaba con salir, toda la furia de ese día llegaba al tope.

-¡Yo mate a tu madre! ¡Yo mate a Robin, tu madre, Olvia!

El Kenshi cerró los ojos recordando todos los sucesos de su vida, escucho el grito de dolor de la joven, las lágrimas de ella mojaban su camiseta y el filo de la katana entraba directo en su viejo corazón. Grito de dolor, lágrimas de parte de la joven marine.

Roronoa Zoro había muerto, sangre y lágrimas a su lado.

Pude verla, Robin, la vimos una vez más…

Como ha crecido, sabe manejar el Santoryu…

Perfecciono sus técnicas fleur…

No usa perfume como tu. Sin embargo tiene el mismo aroma a flores, esos ojos que me volvieron loco desde el primer momento que te vi…

También los tiene. Lástima que saco mi cabellera, si hubiera sido de tu color seria una versión menor tuya…

Una mini Robin. Yo sé que te gustaba mi pelo pero en una chica, no lo creo…

La pequeña Olvia se convirtió en un demonio, las amo, las amo a las dos…

No me arrepiento de nada, hace 18 años, no me arrepiento de nada…

Y si lo hice, fue por amor a las dos…

Ahora me rencontrare contigo mi amor, desde hay veremos a nuestra hija crecer….

Robin, Olivia las amo….

La bandana del viejo Kenshi se desprende revelando una cruel verdad para su asesina, la mirada insólita de la marine al ver la cabellera del viejo Kenshi, era color verde… perdía el aliento, las lágrimas le invadían, miedo, era demasiado inteligente para no saberlo, negándose a creerlo, los comentarios de su Tía Tashigi sobre los genes. ¿Por qué?

-Otousan… - se llevo la mano a su boca, estaba sufriendo y evitando gritar.

Schok.

Rabia.

Desesperación…

Porque era tan inteligente, porque no se había dado cuenta, sus habilidades en la katana, su fruta del diablo, ahora todo tenia sentido y ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo inerte de, ya no Roronoa Zoro, el cuerpo inerte de su padre esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Otousan… ¡Otousan! ¡Porque! ¡Otousan!

Los gritos de la marine llamaron la atención de todos los demás, descubriendo una cruel verdad, que hacer ahora estaban delante de la hija de Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin. Las sonrisas maliciosas de todos esos marines en busca de la fama de hacerse con su cabeza, no vendría una bonita escena para ella y ni un funeral digno para su padre.

Morir con una sonrisa.

Lágrimas y ahora enfrentarse a cientos de marines que buscaban a su padre, se encontraba acorralada por la marina, sola, completamente sola en una isla desierta de formaciones rocosas donde ella era el único habitante de dicha isla. ¿Qué hacia sola? Lo sabia perfectamente, segundos antes había liquidado a su padre. Se coloco la bandana de su padre haciéndola de su propiedad, desenvaino sus katanas, libero 6 brazos fleur y tomo las 3 espadas de su padre cada una con una cabeza extra que salían de su cuerpo, logrando un total de 10 espadas, dispuesta a morir en batalla.

Porque sonreía justo en este momento… Nadie lo sabe.

**Continuara...**

**Si que habrá continuación para revelar algunos secretos y gracias al apoyo de todos por haber votado por mi y las ganas de poder continuar. Les doy una sonrisa.**

**¿Cuantas sonrisas les saco mi historia?**

**Déjenme**** review xD**

* * *

Sobre mis historias ShikaTemas, hubo un error en mi laptop (conmigo) y la apague sin guardar todas las continuaciones principalmente de mi historia principal, ya no he vuelto a escribir desde ese día ShikaTema pero no quiere decir que no lo haga, anuncio general, el 1 de noviembre actualización general de todas mis historias ShikaTemas. Saludos.


End file.
